Vampire Knight OneShots
by YuGiOhRox
Summary: A selection of any pairings for Vampire Knight. If anyone is actually reading this and wants to request a pairing, please leave your request in a review or PM me.
1. Chapter 1

_**These are going to be a series of one shots with any requested pairings for Vampire Knight. (If anyone is actually reading this of course.)**_

_**This first chapter is just a little taste of some pairings I can write for these chapters. These are only some of my favourites though. Enjoy these little teasers and if you have a request of a pairing you want to see, please leave it in a review for **_**Chapter One**_** only or in a PM.**_

_**I will do actual lemons if people want me to and there will be warnings for chapters if there are lemons or something needful of a mature rating.**_

*/*\*

Hanabusa was sneaking down the halls to his precious Lord Kaname's rooms. He loved Akatsuki dearly but he was just a little too horny for his own good sometimes, at the end of their last little excursion Hanabusa had frozen his body for some time to run and hide before Kain used his powers to burn through his ice cast. Aidou snuck closer to his Pureblood master's chambers and he heard some very disturbing sounds from where he assumed the bedroom was.

He opened the door and immediately ran off, slamming the door behind him. Kaname and his friend in there paid no notice to it as there was a different kind of slamming on top of the bedcovers. Zero moaned louder as Kaname struck his special spot and Kaname pounded him harder.

*/*\*

Yuuki was out doing patrol, searching for any Day Class students who were spying on the gorgeous students of the Night Class. She was positive that the Night Class students wouldn't be out here, they hadn't broken one single rule since they all coupled up and Zero transferred in to be with Kaname. Yuuki was a little jealous that Zero was the one who held Kaname's heart but she was pleased for her brothers, adopted and blood related.

She saw Rima and Senri talking about something over pocky with their respective lovers staying behind them. Takuma was whispering sweet nothings in Senri's ear, true to his cheerful, romantic, manga loving self. Ruka was sitting on one of the desks trying to coax Rima onto her lap, and Yuuki giggled at the sight. Ruka had definitely found the true one for her now that Kaname wasn't an option. Rima may be bored a lot and seem sort of disinterested in most things but the Pureblood princess knew that she was more than interested in Ruka and their midday romps.

Akatsuki was cornering Hanabusa about something and Yuuki was a little worried that Aidou had gotten into trouble about something again. That was until she saw Kain's hands slipping down Aidou's pants and the part of her that was far too perverted to shy away from this conversation leaped to the surface of her soul and used her awesome vampire hearing to tune in to their conversation.

"_What were you doing earlier by Dorm President Kuran's rooms Hanabusa?"_

"_Gah… Akatsuki!"_ Hanabusa's cheeks were dusted with a light pink as Kain's arm moved back and forth, telling Yuuki that Kain was more interested with getting Hanabusa flustered and lusty for after class.

She finished the part of her patrol that let her see into the Moon classroom and started to shake her yaoi fangirl thoughts out of her head. She heard Yagari entering the classroom and could smell the blood pumping quickly through his veins, probably from running away from an over-excited lover. Her adopted father sure could be affectionate and she found it rather amusing that he just _had_ to fall in love with one of the most stoic people she knew of that really only opened up to Zero and Ichiru. She was smitten with the thought that Touga was now opening up to the Chairman as well.

She finished with her prefect duties and met up with the stand in now that Zero was confined to bed from a sore backside these days. She kissed Sayori and hand in hand they walked back to their dorm for some play time before turning in to sleep.

*/*\*

Shizuka peeked into her room where her two tired lovers where sleeping soundly and she smiled gently before going out to fetch some blood tablets. She was running low now that she was sharing with Maria. Ichiru was still the human even though Maria and she accepted him as a sort of alpha for them, they found it enthralling to submit to the human male. There was just a thrill about being dominated by someone who was weaker than her and he would've topped Maria anyway.

She closed the door softly and sprinted down the hallway to her cabinet and got the pair of keys to her mansion before running to fetch some tablets from the store. She ran out into the falling snow and smiled the whole way, pink eyes glowing in contentment and happiness.

*/*\*

Rido smiled cruelly from his hiding place in the Cross Academy forest and detached his fangs from the neck of some girl he'd snatched from outside the school grounds, her limp, bloodless body fell to the ground and he stared at his pretty prize. He was sadistic but masochistic as well and he loved the way that hunter Zero had stood up to him earlier in the year. That had been amazing!

Zero rolled over in bed and sighed boredly, waiting for his Kaname to come back to him. Rido growled possessively at the thought of his nephew being the one to claim rights over Zero. He was going to be the one in the end who got that hunter boy and he didn't care who he had to destroy to get him.

*/*\*

**If anyone is actually reading this, I hope that they enjoyed these little teasers and if there is any particular pairing you want to see a chapter written for, please review for this chapter only or PM me. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Slight (One-sided) Rido x Zero**

_**(Sorry, this isn't finishing the little teaser for this, but I may do that later when I get an idea for it. For now this is a one shot with perhaps similar features.) (This is very AU; for one thing, Yuuki is a pureblood but has come back to Cross Academy with Kaname and the other nobles. Rido didn't die and Zero doesn't hate her.)**_

_**(Not going to be a lemon in this chapter)**_

*/*\*

Zero was walking through the forest at Cross Academy on patrol, he was due to meet up with Yuuki in 30 minutes but something just didn't feel right. Lately he'd had this weird tingling sensation on the back of his neck and right now the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up. A twig snapped and Zero turned around swiftly at where he'd heard it and spun around again when he heard a rustle in the bushes behind him. He placed his hand on his Bloody Rose and whipped it out to his side.

He smelled the air and could only pick up one scent, but it was everywhere and there was something that was preventing him from telling who this was. It wasn't a human, of that he was certain. This was undoubtedly a vampire smell and one that seemed familiar but he couldn't say who it was. He snarled and held his gun up and pulled back the hammer, spinning on the balls of his feet to turn and see the surroundings. There was a laugh and a rushing sound like a strong wind in the treetops before Zero heard Yuuki running towards him and calling his name. He breathed a shallow sigh of relief and rushed Bloody Rose back into his pocket, he did _not_ need his adoptive sister asking him any questions about this little… event.

"Zero! You weren't at the rooftop when I got there and I waited 10 minutes for you! Where you seriously slacking off _again_?"

Zero grunted and started walking off with his hands in his pockets to get Yuuki thinking that that was really what happened. He'd been late by _10_ minutes? Usually he was only 2 or 5 minutes late and that was only because _he_ was the one who caught the Day Class girls hiding in the trees. He sighed and ducked to avoid the slap Yuuki tried to hit him with and the short girl didn't make another attempt to whack him on the back of his head.

They got to the rooftop and Yuuki instantly started daydreaming while gazing at that Kuran Pureblood. Zero sighed inaudibly and did a little daydreaming of his own. Who had that been who was playing with him? Zero swore that if it turned out to be Ichiru again, he was gonna shoot somebody.

*/*\*

Rido chuckled softly from his hiding spot in the tree leaves. That Zero Kiryu was good looking, powerful and resistant enough to put up enough of a fight to amuse Rido before he was fucked into a wall, ground or headboard.

He fled from the treetops to find someone to eat, he wasn't going to risk his plan to catch Zero failing because he couldn't resist the smell of that hunter blood.

"Soon Zero, you'll be mine soon enough." Rido smirked before sinking his fangs into his next unsuspecting victim.

*/*\*

Zero was making his way to his dorm and was silently fuming over his last little encounter with that Pureblood bastard. How dare he assume that he was still drinking Yuuki's blood? Just because she scraped her knee on the concrete rails on the roof, it didn't mean that Zero had swooped in to attempt to suck her dry! He growled, did that stupid vampire really think that he was perverted enough to drink from Yuuki's knee!? He'd have had to touch her thighs to stop her from squirming away and having her flesh torn away by his fangs!

He punched the wall and winced when his hand went through, scraping his knuckles on the smashed bricks. He hurried into his room and made a mental note to get up and early and cook the headmaster an early breakfast. That would soften the blow of another hole in the wall. He slammed his door shut and tore off his coat and tie, stuffing Bloody Rose into his trouser pocket, his shirt followed next and he marched into his bathroom to splash some water in his face. He rubbed it off with the back of his arm and looked into the mirror and instantly went for Bloody Rose to point at the other Kuran Pureblood bastard.

Rido was smirking horribly at him and he couldn't help but sweat drop a little at the motions he was making with his hands, was this arrogant vampire really propositioning him? He held an old empty bottle in his hands and was grasping the neck with one hand while stroking the rest of the glass with his other. It looked just like he was stroking a…

"What the hell are you doing here you bastard?! If you want me to shoot you again, I'll be more than happy to oblige." Rido chuckled and shook his head, no.

"Not quite young hunter. There is something more interesting I want with you, and by what I'm doing with my hands, I surely hope you can tell. Because it would be such a disappointment after watching you be so intelligent if a wave of stupidity hit you right now. Though something else might." Before Zero had time to start contemplating that, Rido lunged forward and Zero crouched to shoot a bullet right into his stomach. He rolled on the floor and leaped to his feet before driving his knee into Rido's new bullet wound.

The Pureblood groaned before belting out his maniacal laugh which sent a ringing through Zero's head and made him drop to the floor on his knees. Rido got up and Zero's eyes grew wider when he saw the hole seal up. Rido clocked the bottle over his head and the glass broke ahead on contact with his skull, the shards flying into his eyes as he fell to the floor unconscious.

Rido picked up his prize and ran off into the night, smirking the whole way as he thought of the fun he was going to have now. He was very proud of himself that his past drinking of Shizuka Hio's blood allowed him some minor control over Zero's senses, like blocking his ability to smell and recognize his scent. Yes, Rido was especially proud of that.

*/*\*

Zero woke up with his sight blocked, his limbs restricted of movement, from being bound to a flat surface in spread eagled position and naked. He felt the cool air brush against his skin and shivered. The last thing he remembered was Rido knocking him over the head with that glass bottle and a pain in his eyes. He blinked a couple of times and found that he wasn't surprised when he felt a sharp stinging sensation. Zero could guess that Rido hadn't blindfolded him when he was already blinded because of the glass shards. He kept them closed to try and relieve some pain and it worked for two seconds before the pain came back from the shards cutting into his eyelids. He groaned but restrained himself when he suddenly smelled that vampire scent again. He could tell it was Rido's and he wasn't entirely sure how he was able to tell now when he wasn't able to earlier. Maybe it was because he knew that Rido had been the one to abduct him?

And there was another question. Why did Rido kidnap him? He wasn't the type to do petty jobs and he doubted that the Vampire Senate would have any interest in a 'petty Level D' ex human like himself. The last option that came to mind was that _Rido_ wanted something from Zero and then another question popped into his head. What did Rido want with _him_?

He shook his head from side to side in a moronic attempt to rid himself of these thoughts. The main thing he should be focusing on right now was how to get out of here and kill Rido for good this time. That was the prime directive – Hunt now, Think later. He'd never really agreed on that motto but he figured now was a good a time as any to start.

*/*\*

As far as Zero could tell, hours had passed before he heard the Pureblood chuckling from a faraway distance in the room he was being held in. That rushing sound appeared again and he felt another cool wave of air hit his skin as Rido was suddenly standing above him, probably 'admiring' the view as he was bound to the surface of whatever he was on.

"Ah, the mighty Zero Kiryu. One of the very best in the entire Hunter Association and former student to the current best there is – Yagari Touga. Adopted son to the Legendary Hunter Kaien Cross and now my captive. How great an achievement it is to have you here, bound before me." Rido ran his hand along Zero's inner thigh and was pleased to see the beautiful boy shake a little.

"Nothing to say, no objections? Good. Now, let's get to work." Rido descended on Zero and a long night began.

*/*\*

In the morning, Zero was set free from Rido's hold and was dropped off by a loyal vampire to 'Lord' Rido back at the Academy. He was paler than normal, his lavender eyes wide and tinted a slight red from tiredness, and his silver hair had been dyed a light pink. Yuuki, who had been headed for Cross' office to be comforted after finding her best friend missing, saw him and tackled him in a hug which brought them both to the floor. She cried into his chest and held him tighter before making an attempt at composing herself before dragging the Vampire Hunter off to their adopted father's office.

"So you're sure you're alright Zero? I mean when I came to get you for class an hour ago, you weren't there and I know that _you_ never get up early! I went looking for you and when I couldn't find you, I ran around all the way back here and there you are coming through the gates, looking all horrible and… freaked out!" He whipped his hands over Yuuki's mouth to stop her blabbering and just said that they should get to the headmaster's rooms.

When they got there, Cross heard what Yuuki had told Zero and started crying rivers while glomping the hell out of his son. He called Kaname to get all the Vampires into his office and they all rushed over with vampiric speed. The rushing sound appeared again and Zero realized that _that _was what he had heard from Rido – fast running! Kaname instantly took a still crying Yuuki into his arms and gave Zero a disapproving glare – yeah, like it was _his_ fault that Rido had decided to kidnap him. Kaien ordered Zero to tell them all what had happened and all the Night Class students listened with interest to hear anything that made the hated Hunter seem weak. Yagari appeared; leaning against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth and was instantly scolded by Kaien. Touga shrugged it off and Cross pouted childishly.

"Well the first thing I have to say is that I… am… traumatized." The vampires edged forward to hear better about this horrible experience gleefully. Yuuki and Cross gawked and worry and fear for Zero rushed through their eyes. Yagari was interested now on who he got to shoot for someone hurting his favourite student so.

Zero told them everything about what had happened and even Senri and Rima were showing their horror at the molestation and mental torment of Zero Kiryu. The other girls, excluding Seiren, threw up and Yagari complained when Cross told him to clean up the mess and rid the room of the foul smell.

"So to clean your eyes…" Aidou started and Akatsuki finished, "He licked your eyes and sucked out the glass shards?" Another round of puke, Cross joining in this time, and Zero nodded in answer. The men paled and Yagari whipped out another two lit cigarettes.

"That's not even the worst part everybody." Everyone looked up at Zero in horror and face-faulted at what he said next.

"The worst thing is that before he did… that, is that he… he… he gave me a strip tease."

**I hope this wasn't too bad, this is my first attempt at humour and I don't think this was very good. Remember, if anyone wants to make a request, please PM me or review. (I'm dropping the Chapter One only thing; I can't be bothered to care too much.)**

**Sorry if I don't update too quickly, I have other stories I'm working on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaname x (Fem!) Zero**

**(AU – Zero managed to get a taste of Shizuka's blood and has completely transformed into a Vampire and Juri and Haruka are alive with no Rido in the plot)**

_**(Not going to be a lemon in this chapter)**_

*/*\*

Zero was walking down the halls of the Kuran mansion in her nightgown and crossed her arms under her large bust. She'd left her fiancée in their bedroom and she felt a little guilty for keeping her large secret from him, it was Kaname's fault after all. She was internally deciding when and how she was going to tell him that she was pregnant. They were due to marry in a month and then would be the time that she'd be starting to show the signs more vividly. She was three months in to her pregnancy already and she was surprised that Kaname hadn't confronted her about the issue of her being sick constantly for the past week.

She sighed as she entered onto the balcony and didn't let her slight surprise show at seeing Haruka and Juri Kuran there waiting for her. It wasn't a big issue, Juri had been giving her a happier than usual look lately and she had such a big mouth that she was bound to tell someone her theory. Zero was just thankful that she hadn't spilled to Kaname.

"We know what's going on Zero and we both think it's wonderful that you haven't had an abortion." Juri smiled warmly at her and the ex-human couldn't help but give a small smile in return as Haruka grinned at her cheekily.

"I wouldn't ever dream of it Juri –" She was swiftly interrupted as Juri demanded that she call them Mum and Dad. "Alright then, I wouldn't ever dream of it Mum. I couldn't deny a child a life before they've even had a chance to start one. Not even the most sadistic of hunters are that cruel." Juri winced slightly at the mention of her race's most deadly enemies but kept herself in check because they were like family to the soon to be daughter in law who she already loved dearly.

"Well I for one am glad." Zero was a little shocked at Haruka's always calm voice showing his joy at a grandson or daughter. He was about to say something else before he halted and pointed out the arrival of his son.

"Kaname, how much of that conversation did you hear?" Zero wrapped her nightgown tighter around herself, unintentionally giving her lover an excellent display of her womanly curves. Kaname licked his lips and tried to cover up the scent of his arousal as he closed the balcony doors behind his exiting parents and leaned back against the glass panels.

"I head everything Zero. Tell me, when were you going to relay the information of your pregnancy to me?" There weren't any traces of anger or betrayal in Kaname's blank voice, but Zero knew him far too well to ignore the slight tone of disappointment and that hurt Zero badly.

"When I was ready to face you with this Kaname. I mean, it took me a while to come to terms with the fact that I'm carrying your child."

"Our child Zero, none of this would ever be possible without you. Although, I would be more than happy to remind you of how exactly you're helping with this wonderful event." She gasped as Kaname rubbed his hand over her stomach in gentle circles and she crossed her thighs, eliciting a smirk from her betrothed.

"Cut it out Kaname, I'm not in the mood right now. Perverted Pureblood jerkass." He raised an eyebrow and she scowled at him.

"Jerkass?" She turned away in mild embarrassment and muttered that she was going to say jerk to him but changed her mind at the last minute to jackass. Kaname chuckled and told her that he thought she was amusing, which was amusing in itself as they were probably the two most deadpan people you could ever meet.

"Shut it wise guy."

He held his hand over his heart and said, "Oh that really hurts me Zero! How can you be so cruel?" He fell back to start a sort of faint and pulled Zero forward so they fell gently to the ground together. She rolled off of him to his side and he flung his arm out for her to use as a pillow.

"Cut the crap Kaname, how do you really feel about me having this baby?" He kissed her forehead as her face scrunched up completely in slight worry, he chuckled, the sound rumbling deep in his throat with his amusement at her unwillingness to show much emotion, even to him.

"I love the idea Zero; think about it, you can bring another piece of the both of us into this world. That just means that there are even more things that remind me of you that I can cherish. This makes me very happy Zero." He smiled softly at her and it was reciprocated quickly.

Even though her maternal instincts screamed at her for trying to push against this, Zero still said this, "You're a Pureblood though Kaname, other vampires are expecting you to bring a Pureblood child into this world and this baby I'm having won't be completely vampire pure. To keep your position as a high ranking Pureblood, you'd never be able to tell anybody other than close family about our child."

He shook his head in fondness, "Honestly Zero, since when have I ever cared about what others think about me? I will do anything for the one I love and this will make you happy. Senate be damned I love you and I will not hide this from the world when it makes the both of us so happy."

She smiled sadly and it quickly turned into a frown. "Are you really sure? Kaname maybe you should have a child with Yuuki after all -?"

Zero was interrupted by a fierce kiss to her lips with a tongue rapidly invading her mouth and swirling around her own. They played for a while before Kaname bit his lip and Zero bit her tongue. Now Kaname pulled his wet organ back into his mouth to let Zero's plunge into his cavern. She sucked on the blood from his lip and he sucked on the tip of her tongue to draw in as much of her delicious blood as he could. They separated and looked at each other with their blood red eyes before sinking their elongated fangs into each other's necks. They sucked out as much blood as they wanted with some crushed resistance on Zero's part as bloodlust overtook her senses. Oh, if only her master could see her now. When they parted, Zero barely had a chance to breathe before Kaname's lips were bruising hers again. She moaned as tongue was once again brought into play but whined disappointedly as Kaname pulled back as quickly as he had come on to her.

"When I love you this much Zero, I'd never be able to impregnate Yuuki even if I went through with that repulsive idea!" Zero blinked in shock at Kaname's uncharacteristic shows of affection, usually he was so reserved with his emotions, sometimes even in the bedroom and that was really creepy. Zero much preferred the times when they could both put it past their pride to drop the masks and make really, really passionate love.

"I thought that it was sometimes natural for Purebloods to invest in incestuous relationships to continue the Pureblood family lines? Why would the idea be so repulsive Kaname?"

"Isn't it obvious Zero? Now I really am hurt." Kaname's voice was it usual cool and reserved tone again and Zero could tell that he really was kind of hurt. She gasped and whacked herself over the head for her foolishness.

"You would take no pleasure in being with someone so intimately other than me?" Zero thought that this was right, back when this whole relationship started just out of hate sex, Kaname would find it hard to find his end when he felt no positive passion for his partner – at the time, her – he had to love the person he was pleasuring!

He nodded and confirmed her theory and she fully dropped her mask to mash her lips to his and practically start jumping his bones right here and then. He was glad that she finally let herself go and show her emotions fully. They would have started shredding clothes right that second if Zero hadn't leaped off of him and ran to the bathroom. Kaname sighed in worry and neglect, vampire pregnancies could be more excruciating than regular human ones and even though he knew Zero could handle it, it was his job as the alpha in the relationship to worry for her. Also he had a huge sex drive and he was horny right now.

When he went to search for her, he was instantly hit with the smell of mint toothpaste so rushed to the bathroom and started kissing her neck as she ridded her mouth of the taste of vomit. He pulled her back against his chest and nibbled on her ear, eliciting a moan from Zero. He smirked before he was shoved away and sighed; he could guess what this would be about.

"Kaname, I find it hard to believe that you didn't know about this sooner. Shouldn't you have sensed something?" He met her eyes to find the beautiful lavender orbs glaring at him in a true Zero fashion. It was something he'd been expecting, Zero wouldn't have used a pregnancy test to discover she was pregnant, she would've smelt the foetus growing inside of her.

"I know what you're referring to Zero, but I wanted to be able to speak of this with you when you chose too. It wouldn't have done any good to force your hand by telling you that I'd smelt our baby. I was hoping you would open up soon, because the smell is quite mouth-watering and I've needed your blood more and more lately." His betrothed frowned at him, that wouldn't have made sense. Earlier when he'd come out onto the balcony, he'd implied that he didn't know anything about a baby and said something in a disappointed tone.

"But Kaname, a few moments ago on the balcony, you - !" She cut herself off as if trying to reword what she'd been about to say. He swooped in for the opportunity to kiss her but she'd put her guard up and leaned backwards just as their lips brushed against each other's.

"I know Zero. I wanted you to think that this was under your control, but I see know that I should have come out and told you what I knew. I hope that you can forgive me."

"Smooth talking jerkass, I forgive you Kaname." The first part was mumbled but the Pureblood still caught it and smirked again at the insult mix up.

"That makes me happy Zero. Now should we go to bed? You look like you could use some sleep." She nodded and he bent down to lift her into his arms and carry her back to their room bridal style.

"Hey Kaname! I can walk you idiot!"

"I know you can Zero but this way is far more enjoyable to me." He snaked his hand up along her inner thigh and she squirmed in his arms, trying to get away. He tutted her and backed into their room slowly before dropping her on the bed and climbing on top of her.

"Gah! Pervert!"

**I hope this one wasn't too terrible and that you send in any requests you have. This really wasn't very funny but I hope this was still ok to read. If you want lemons are certain things to happen please give me an idea of what you want. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zero x Yuuki**

**(This is a take on one of the Vampire Knight episodes and changed to make it this oneshot.) Sorry that this is so short, I'm not a big fan of the pairing)**

**(No lemon in this chapter)**

*/*\*

Yuuki was on patrol when she scraped her knee and started cursing under her breath. She just _had_ to be right by the Moon dorms didn't she? After blaming her horrendous luck for a moment more she calmed down and could feel something ominous behind her.

With her hand on Artemis she swung around and struck out with the Anti-Vampire weapon towards… Hanabusa Aidou and Akatsuki Kain? "What are you two doing out here? You should get back to class right now or I'll be sure to report this to the headmaster!" They only seemed amused at her attempt to be brave and Aidou walked towards her and backed her up against a tree, the bark cutting her hand open and she winced.

"Aww Yuuki, it makes me so very sad to see that you hate my company so much. It usually has the opposite effect on any other girl."

"I know that Idol… Aidou! And that's part of the reason why I don't like being around you, especially now…"

"What because you're bleeding?" She turned to the fire user as he spoke looking jealously at her. Huh? "Hanabusa is _not_ interested in your blood, but Dorm Leader Kuran was worried about the scent of it so he sent us here to escort you back to your dorm, Kiryu can finish up on patrol today." Yuuki flushed and the two vampires suspected it was because Lord Kaname was mentioned, how wrong they were…

"I don't need an escort to go back to my room. Tell Kaname that I'm grateful for his concern but it's utterly unnecessary." She turned around, skirt and hair swishing with her as she put Artemis away, heading back to her room. She wasn't in need of an escort to her room but she _should_ get back to her room, these were Vampires after all.

When she got there she saw her lover waiting for her on their bed and she was thankful that he had decided they would stay secret, she would've gone public and then Zero would've been in serious trouble with Kaname. She'd tell the Pureblood Vampire tomorrow that she only loved him as a big brother figure. Right now she had to catch up with her Vampire Hunter, though he should've been out patrolling…

Zero felt a sharp slap to his head and heard Yuuki complaining at him for skipping out on duties again, he rolled his eyes, grabbed her shoulders and dragged her on top of him to kiss her brains out. When they separated he smiled to himself, _that_ had kept her quiet.

"Z-Zero? Hey what was that for?!" A sigh from the handsome silver haired hunter as he was slapped round the back of his head again, alas the peace hadn't lasted long, his eyes involuntarily glowed red and he tried to hide behind his hand before Yuuki rolled off of him and grabbed his hand, nuzzling into his neck, before pulling back and offering her own.

"You must be hungry Zero, go ahead and take a bite." After a major hesitation and an argument from Yuuki to convince him, Zero bit down on his girlfriend's neck and she moaned. She felt the pleasure of giving her lover what he needed as it was usually always the other way around, his lips felt so good and warm against her neck and she hadn't felt any pain when his fangs sunk into his neck.

Zero was content to feel the sweet blood slip down his throat and he pulled away when he felt that his hunger would subside for a long while. Yuuki pouted at the pleasurable feeling gone and wrapped her arms around Zero who was stiff for a moment before returning the sentiment.

"Don't forget that you have to tell Kaname we're together soon." He nodded off to sleep and interrupted Yuuki's drowsiness with the statement. She shrieked but Zero had learned to tune out her annoying sounds and he continued to rest.

"Zeroooo!"

**Not very funny and really not good, to be honest I don't really like Yuuki.**


End file.
